Riddle's Story
by Desiree Champagne
Summary: Love, angst, tragedy, death, being the heir of Slytherin... All this is the life of the one and only Tom Marvelo Riddle, through his POV. Understand his feelings as a student and teen, his tragedies, and how he grew up to be Lord Voldemort.
1. A New Beginning: Lucius and Lockhart

**A New beginning**

It was Hogwarts first day of my fifth year, and I saw many other wizards just like me, ones I had met years ago. One was a rather foolish and selfish one that I didn't really like. His name was Lucius Malfoy... he was a year older than everyone, though it was his fifth year, too. He was actually pretty mean.

"Hah! Riddle, what's up with your dinky hair? Or did you replace it with a dead squirrel last night?" teased Lucius one morning, ruining the deep sleep I was having.

I rushed into the bathroom, looking at my puffy, frizzy hair in the mirror. I went back to get my things to take a shower and flatten my hair.

While I was in the shower, I heard snickering that Lucius was making in the bedroom.

I quickly shouted, "You'll see, Malfoy! Once I use my special shampoo and conditioner, my hair'll be so slick and shiny! More than yours!"

I reached my hand out to get my Orange-U-Shin-E Shampoo. I smelled the fresh orange and soap scent and poured it all over my head. Then I reached out to get my SliKRBoi Conditioner. I could feel the jelly-kind-of-feeling on my hands as I scratched the red goop into my scalp. I turned off the shower for a moment. I ran my hands through my wet hair then smelled it. I must've been wrong in thinking these were my hair-care products. The shampoo had been orange juice mixed with soap and the conditioner was just gel, jello, and soap. I cringed. 'Lucius Malfoy, you bastard!'

The next day taking a shower, I decided to put my bathing cap on. It was a comfortable cap. It was jarvey-hide dipped in just a pinch of sponge-making potion. I closed my eyes, thinking about my life, grabbed what I thought was my bathing cap, and plopped it on my head. Eyes still closed, I turned off the water to soap and smelled something very nasty. Blood and rotting flesh. I heard the buzzing of a fly and opened my eyes. The fly was on my bathing cap. I pulled off my cap and dropped it in horror. What I saw was not my bathing cap. What was there, lying on the wet tile floor, was a dead squirrel. It had a stab on it and flies were currently devouring it. Ants and cockroaches were crawling in its flesh. A little red thing, which I imagined was his heart, was being eaten by a dozen of bees. I screamed out in disgust. Lucius could not keep doing this to me.

I got out of the now stinking shower, dressed, and headed to the great hall to meet my fellow-Slytherin girlfriend, Melody Naomi... she was a very pretty girl indeed. Her purple-dyed hair was held back in a pigtails today (a nice silky one) with 2 naturally black sections sticking out, and one silver one that was braided. She had beautiful jade green eyes that sparkled when you stared into them. Her lips were luscious and a blood red color, sometimes black when she charmed them or put on make-up. Her skin was pale, in a nice way. Her hands and skin were soft as a pillow, and as smooth as smooth could be. She was extremely nice, and the only reason she was in Slytherin was because she was a transfer from France (though she was more British and only a quarter French), and she just had to pick a house animal and that would be her house. Today, under her robes, she wore a black shirt with a broomstick on it, a blue skirt, and fishnet stockings that added to her beauty.

"Hello," I said, sitting down next to her with a grin.

"Tom! Good to see you! I've been so busy, yet, I was worried about you, I mean, I only heard from you--"

"Shhh, quiet, lovely one..." came a dark, familiar voice. I watched as Melody turned around in disgust to see Lucius Malfoy, his wand pointing at a curly blonde-locked boy who was upside down, though his eyes were still locked on Melody."Now, watch... i Expelliramus /i ..." he whispered, and the other boy shot back to another house's table.

"Leave him be, Lucius, 'e is an idiot but it is not 'is fault the only charm 'e can perform is a Memory Charm, and even that is a failure." Melody turned once again, to face me, and said, "Give Lucius and Lockhart and gift from you. You know what I mean, Tom." She made her eyes water at the sides, leading me on.

"Later, love, later," I quoted from a book I had read.

"Okay, Tom, I trust you to do my willing. I am not very cheery today, my in-vampire is rising, so I have a bad headache, and my eyes are drying. I 'ope that I may spend my day with you, as the only class we 'ave today is Charms, as the other teachers are meeting someone about a giant who is attending ze school, Rubeus, I believe. Please meet me after Charms in the empty Astronomy tower, noh?" Melody pleaded, smoothing her fishnet stockings out. br br

"Fine," I said, making my voice harsh, in hopes for a tougher look. It didn't work. br br

"Tommy, Tommy, my boy, don't change yourself," Melody purred while grabbing my chin and cheeks and squeezing a bit. "Just don't! I love you the way you are, and I am afraid that if you change so will our friendship and relationship. Then you shall have no friends." Oh, God. This girl just had to know everything, didn't she!

"Yes, ma'am!" I spoke with glee as breakfast came to it's end.

Melody pecked my cheek. "Tom, 'urry, we must get to our next class! And then let us head to our rooms and ready ourselves for a wonderful day!" Melody said, more cheery than usual on Vampire-Days. Then she blew me a kiss and ran off to greet her long-time friend, Tiana, another Slytherin in our year. They headed down to the Slytherin's common room and domains while I followed far behind, not wanting to anger them, as I would probably be talking to them a lot this year, as Melody was popular and the only girl (or person, for that matter) that I was extremely close with. br br

"Tom, sit with me!" called Melody, beckoning me to the almost-taken-by-every-boy seat next to her. I smiled as I sat on the seat next to her, wondering how I got to end up with her. She was wanted by every male in school, including other houses! Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and of course Slytherins. She was wanted by girls, too, to be their friend. But Melody said she didn't care much for her reputation. She was rebellious and friendly at once, which was why everyone liked her.

"Melody, shhh, the teacher's coming," I said and smiled at her, though she didn't notice, as she was speaking to her friend, Tiani, again.

The class was not very interesting, so I shall skip that. Afterwards, I met Melody at the Astronomy Tower, just as she got there, as well. "Melody! Oi, what's going on with you, you are always early!" I shouted as she ran up the cold, stone steps leading to the tower.

"Sorry, I --- was just slow today..." she said, me suspicious of what had happened. She did not usually speak with quivers like now, but with confidence and glee.

"Tom, Tom, Tom...don't 'aste, there is a trip to Hogsmaede today! Let us go now, to celebrate our youthfullness..." she announced, her casual feel returning. "Everyone is trying to pull a prank on Moon!"

I smiled as she finsished running the steps up and grasped my hand tight. "Jewelle Moon? That dorky Ravenclaw? The one even Gryffindors hate?" Melody nodded, half dragging me down several steps.

As we approached Hogsmaede, Melody burst into laughter. "Miss Moon shall 'ave a nice surprise today!" Suddenly, Melody grabbed at her side. "Ouch!" she shouted, thrusting my hand away, her eyes rolling.

"Melody! Are you alright? Maybe we should head back!" I shouted back, not wanting to go to Hogsmaede anyway.

"No, it is okay. I'm well, just a tad tired!" urged Melody, burrying her face in my robes for a while, then, as she regained herself, continued dragging me to the big intersection, where the tricks were to be pulled.


	2. He Stole My Love Away

Melody smiled at me. "Oh, this is going to be sooo marvelous!" She rested her head on my shoulder.

Up ahead in a little intersection, we saw a fat blonde girl hovering in the air.

"Look at Moon, oh my goodness," said Melody. "I wonder what things zey shall now, eh?"

Lucius and some other Slytherins were on one side of Moon, and some other students were opposite them. I recognized them as they were all from my year: Tiffany York, Ravenclaw ; John Tailsmith, Ravenclaw ; Mari Rain, Hufflepuff ; and Tim Banks, Hufflepuff. All the boys had a wand up and were trying to see who could come up with the best trick.

"Let me down!" yelled Moon, kicking her feet in the air. Malfoy spinned his wand, and she spinned as well, so that now she was upside down, revealing her pale, pudgy, unshaven legs and knickers. The girls laughed and the guys went pale and all made gurgling noises. "I'll kill you, Lucius, I will!" she yelled more.

"Oh no, piglet, I'll kill you," Lucius sneered. "Avada Ke-!"

He was cut off, because I ran into him and he stumbled and fell to the gravel. "Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded, getting up and pushing me.

"Why did you do THAT?" I shouted. Oh, Lucius had gone way too far this time. He couldn't get away with this.

"Just having some fun," Lucius spat, grinning evilly. "She'll die anyways, probably choking on a pig bone." By this time, Tiffany and Mari were leaving and giving Malfoy cold stares. John and Tim went and stood next to me, glaring at Lucius.

"You had no right to do that," Tim said angrily.

"Oh, and why not?" demanded Lucius, snarling.

"It's illegal!" I yelled, pushing Lucius. "It's a Forbidden Curse!"

Lucius beckoned to the other Slytherin boys he had came with. They hurried over, and Malfoy merely pointed at me, Tim, John, and Melody.

We didn't know what hit us.

The next thing I knew, I awoke to weird noises. I was awake, but my eyes weren't open.

No, Tom, go back to sleep, my mind said.

The noises sounded like yells behind tied-up mouths. My eyes shot open, and I looked down, and saw mud.

Then I realized, I was in a tree, in between two cloth-wrapped shapes making mumbling noises. Tim and John.

But no Melody. Fuck.

I stumbled around on the large branch in anger, and finally one of my hands was free from the rope. I quickly untied myself and used my wand to free the other boys.

"Err... the girl, Melody?" asked Tim. "Where is she?"

I shook my head. "I.. I don't know."

Then I heard a scream. It would bloodcurdling and loud and icy. It belonged to Melody.

I jumped down from the tree and looked around. I didn't see her. I went deeper into the woods, Tim staying with me and John going to go get help. "Melody!" I shouted. I had to find her. I didn't know what was going on.

I ran off the path, hearing Tim breathing hard from exhaustion behind me. At last, I saw a group of Slytherin boys huddled around a tree. They snickered when they saw us, and ran off.

Melody lay hunched up against the tall pine tree, her clothes ripped and loosely draped on her. She had a flood of tears flowing from her eyes. She got up and limped towards. "Tom. 'Ello..." she murmured, and she had to hold my hand to keep her balance.

There was no need to ask what happened.

It was obvious. Her clothes barely stayed on her, they were so stretched and loose, and the hand that I didn't hold was crutching her stomach. I could only imagine her pain.

At the front doors, we were greeted by Dumbledore. "Students..." then he saw Melody. He frowned deeply.

He looked at us. "Tim. please stay here. Tom... you may escort Melody to the Hospital."

I nodded and continued on inside. How could this happen?

They were so fast.

I didn't even see them take their wands out. Everything had happened in the blink of an eye. What were those Slytherin guys doing? I knew it.

Dark Magic.

It had to be the Dark Arts. They thought it was fun, I bet, and they were doing things that were "simple" in dark magic, like bondaging us and making my love helpess as they assaulted her.

Finally, we reached the Hospital Wing. The usual lady was not there. Today, there was a short old woman with greying hair and a button nose.

"Were you fooling around?" she asked suspiciously.

I shook my head. "No... I wasn't even there when it happened."

She nodded and I could tell in her eyes that she immeadiatley felt sorry for me. She knew what had happened by now. How they ripped her clothes from her and gawked... and had done far more than gawking.

"You can visit her tomorrow," the lady said. "It's late, almost ten. You best be getting up to your common room."

I blinked and walked out.

Then, I was immensely angry with myself when I thought about what I'd said: "I wasn't even there when it happened."

And what then, would have happened, if I were there?

I could have protected her. I could have fought them off. I could have held her as she cried.

It was all my fault. If I were there, she wouldn't have to have gone through that. It wasn't fair to her, all because I was a goon.

My eyes glowed with fiery.

Lucius had better start digging his grave. 


	3. Malfoy's Master

I felt like I was going crazy. 

I mean, I started out First Year.

Pretty normal, except for everything with my parents. But still a good kid. The second I get sorted into Slytherin, a greasy blond haired boy and his friends laugh at me.

And not just laugh, but really, howling laughter. I go red and fall on my way to the Slytherin table, and all the girls laugh at me except for a few, including my Mel.

Second year. That blond haired boy, aka Lucius, pushes me off a broom during Quidditch practice. I break an arm.

Third year. Lucius slips Exploding Powder into my healing potion. It explodes all over me and I fail.

Fourth year. Lucius prods me with his wand as I practice an important transfiguration spell in front of the whole class. I end up hanging from the ceiling-lamps. Naked.

And now all of this? This was just two much too handle. He couldn't do this! Everyone hated him, except for his little "posse." They just acted likethey liked them. He tormented the guys he hated. He called the girls he didn't like "sluts." The teacher's didn't care. He was pure-blood and from a wealthy family. He was horrible at everything you could name, every subject and social ability, but heck, the teachers still gave him "Perfect"'s. They never gave him detention. Ever.

The Slytherins never acted like they hated Lucius. Except me. The guys would say, "Hey, Malfoy. Care for a little one-on-one chess game after Charms?" And the girls would float all over him. "Oh, Lucius, you're so handsome."

And he'd wink and say, "Meet me in the Common Room after hours."

And only God knows what they did.

I ran into a greasy black-haired boy on my way to the dungeons. I recognized him. Severus, a really quiet kid who probably didn't like Malfoy but just acted like it so they didn't lock him in the broom cupboards that "Alohomora" didn't unlock.

"Tom..." he murmured while glaring at me. What I had I done?

"What?" I asked, looking at him. Asshole.

"I'm just saying... You better be careful, Lucius is telling everyone a bunch of stories."

I nodded at him. I hated him before this. He hated me before this. Why was he suddenly giving me useful and helpful advice? It beat me. "Uh.. thanks, Severus."

"Call me Snape," he spat. Then he turned towards the direction of the common room and walked a little in front of me. "Lucius is pureblood and rich," he said. "He'll stop at nothing to bring down his enemies." He looked at me. "You are one of Malfoy's enemies."

"I know," I said. I sighed. I already knew all of the things he was telling me now.

"But in my line of friends and enemies... Let's just say, you're not an enemy," Snape said suddenly.

Well, okay, except that.

"Thanks again... I think," I said and kind of smiled at him.

"I didn't say you were a friend," he said and looked away.

Okay. Wow. Moody kid, this was.

We sauntered in and went to our beds, and he never said a word to me again that night.

Lucius was on the floor, gasping for breath.

Enchantments and spells flew from my lips as I held my wand out, it being pointed perfectly in his direction, and I smirked. This was all coming together.

"No, Master Riddle, please no!" he cried, and a servant of mine kicked him in the stomach and blood spewed from his mouth as I laughed in pleasure.

"Malfoy, Malfoy," I said, grinning still. "You are not yet forgiven for your sins towards me."

More laughter from me and cries of pain from Lucius. More beatings, more pain. I stood there, feeling proud. This is what he got for all those years of torture. For those days of teasing. For those weeks of pain. For those months of embarrasment. This is what he got, for treating me like that. This is what happens, when you treat my lovely Melody like that.

Suddenly my love Mel was at my side. I kissed her sweetly and held her tightly, oh how I loved her, and I hated Malfoy for having deflowered her in such a grotesque way. And those other Slytherin boys - they helped him.

The Slytherin boys lay next to him now, grimacing in pain.

"Tom," asked Melody. "What're you doing, Tom? That's enough."

"He deserves it!" I snapped at her. I just snapped at her. Why?

"That's enough punishment," she said, her eyes tearing up now. "You can't do this, Tom."

"He tortured me."

"But not like this!" she yelled.

"Much like this."

"Let him go!" she demanded. I let go of her and pushed her away. What a horrible thing to say to me, "let him go!" She didn't have the right to do this.

"He's a sinner," I said, shaking my head and looking down. I quickly looked back up; I was right. This was in my way of showing him that what he has done was wrong. I deserved to do this him, just as he deserved to feel this pain, along with all of the other boys who had helped him. This was in the matter of right and wrong, and what I was doing was surely right.

Lucius and Melody stared at me ; "What about your sins?"

My eyes shot open, and I awoke in a fit of pain, covered in sweat.

That dream... Would it come true? Would I be Malfoy's Master one day?

No, I was too small of a person to that. Me. Stupid old Tom. I was a follower, not a Master. I was a servant, not a Commander. I couldn't do anything more than listen to what other said to me. I had no independance.

And Melody. It couldn't happen in the future. The way I treated her. Using her, then pushing her away? No. I would never do that. I loved her with all my heart.

And yet, that dream felt real.

All my passions in that dream. My wants. The want of having Lucius and the other tortured. It was all far too real ; all true.

I did want Lucius tortured.

**Author's Note:**

Hi kids. D Please review! I love this story but there's like one review. And look at my other stories. o: 3

Also sorry for it being so short! I felt like I needed to end the Chapter like that. Gonna write some more, ciao.


End file.
